dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Nameless Namekian
|Race = Namekian |Date of birth = c. Age 242 Reborn on May 10, Age 767 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 (revived) Age 779 Age 789 |Height = 8'2" (250 cm) "originally" 7'5" (226 cm) "as Piccolo" |Weight = 441 lbs. (200 kg) "originally" 255 lbs. (115,5 kg) "as Piccolo" |FamConnect = Katas (father) Kami (good component) King Piccolo (evil component) Piccolo (evil component's son/permanent fusee/reunified form) Unnamed Offspring (evil component's sons) Piano (evil component's son) Tambourine (evil component's son) Cymbal (evil component's son) Drum (evil component's son) Nail (permanent fusee) Ultimate Shenron (creation) }} The Nameless Namekian, later referred to as Piccolo (or mistakenly "Kamiccolo") is a Namekian, and the son of Katas. He was originally one being until he separated the evil out of his body, becoming Kami and removing King Piccolo from his soul. He makes his debut in a flashback during "Earth's Guardian Emerges", the 125th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on August 31, 1988. He continues making cameo appearances in flashbacks throughout the Dragon Ball anime and manga, and reappears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Plans for Departure", and continues to make brief cameo appearances until making his formal debut (in the form of Piccolo) in "The Reunion", the 141st episode of Dragon Ball Z, which premiered on May 27, 1992. Personality It is unknown what personality the Nameless Namekian had before he split into Kami and King Piccolo; however, when the two reunited, he is dominantly Piccolo. The resulting appearance and dominant personality is determined by a mutual pact. Kami and Piccolo decided this because Piccolo was stronger than Kami, and so, just like Supreme Kai was to Kibito, Piccolo's personality remained. However, the Nameless Namek did display increased intelligence, particularly on the battlefield, by thinking up strategies on the spot. When his strength became somewhat obsolete due to the Super Saiyans, his wisdom became one of his most valuable asset to the Z Fighters. While he retained Piccolo's personality, he was also shown to possess aspects of Kami's personality and memories from his time as Guardian of Earth (thanks to Kami still existing in Piccolo's subconscious) and primarily remained on Kami's Lookout alongside Mr. Popo and the Earth's new Guardian, Dende. The Nameless Namekian also appeared to have a fondness for the planet Earth which was likely strengthened by Kami's role as its guardian and Piccolo having been born there. He was also shown to be comically outraged by the damage to Kami's Lookout during the Majin Buu conflict. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' The nameless Namekian was born on planet Namek in Age 242 to the Namekian Katas. When he was a child, the planet underwent a catastrophic natural disaster that killed everyone except him and a few other Namekian (including Grand Elder Guru and the movie-only Lord Slug). To survive, his father launched him into outer space in a spaceship which requires at least a basic knowledge of the ancient Namekian language to pilot. The spaceship landed on Earth in the frigid Yunzabit Heights, where the nameless Namek spent his life alone from youth through adolescence. In the story of his origin told to Mr. Popo, Kami confesses that he has no memory of how he (as he is the embodiment of the nameless Namek's essence of good) came upon Yunzabit Heights (he is not even aware of being an extraterrestrial until Piccolo is made aware of this by the Saiyans Vegeta and Nappa), because of an accident early in his life which rendered him amnesiac. As the nameless Namek grew up, he looked to the sky for an explanation of his origins. It was during this time that he discovered the Namek spaceship in a plateau, which he used as a house while awaiting someone to come looking for him. After many years the disappointed Namekian eventually left Yunzabit Heights to explore the rest of Earth, but with false hope, would continue to return on occasion but never found anything out of the ordinary. As he explored the world, his pure heart was tainted by all the violence and hate throughout the world. Later in his life, when the nameless Namekian sought the position of Guardian of Earth, the then-current guardian asked him that these evil essences suppressed in his soul, so he tells the dedicated Namekian to separate himself from his evil, which takes the form of the self-proclaimed King Piccolo. It is revealed in the film Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone and later the Garlic Jr. Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Garlic was the nameless Namekian's adversary with whom he competed for the position of Guardian of Earth. The nameless Namek was able to outclass Garlic in the competition after separating himself from his evil essence, as Garlic's ambitions for the position were far more selfish in nature. In Dragon Ball GT, it is revealed that, before splitting his good and evil halves, the nameless Namekian created the all-powerful Black Star Dragon Balls, though when he did so is unknown. However, this fission had two significant drawbacks. First, their power levels took a huge plummet. It was believed by the rest of the Namekians in the Frieza Saga that the Nameless Namek could have easily defeated Frieza who had a maximum power of 530,000 in his first form and 120,000,000 at 100% of his full power. However, when he separated, their power levels plummeted into the mere hundreds. Second, though Kami and King Piccolo were separate, they were spiritually linked; if one died, the other dies as well. King Piccolo wreaked havoc on Earth for several years before being sealed away by Master Mutaito, only to be freed by Emperor Pilaf hundreds of years later, and finally killed by an adolescent Goku thereafter. Before dying, King Piccolo creates a final son called Piccolo Jr., who from that point onward shares a lifeline with Kami (had King Piccolo not done this Kami would have died as well). ''Dragon Ball Z'' and Dragon Ball Super After Kami merges with Piccolo's body (as Piccolo Jr. is the son and "reincarnate" of King Piccolo), the nameless Namek makes his triumphant return, though every aspect of Piccolo remains and he is still referred to as Piccolo (with Kami only existing in his subconscious), although some characters such as Krillin and Goku at first have trouble referring to him by name; for example, after recovering from his heart disease, Goku meets with the Z Fighters for the first time since Kami and Piccolo's union, where he calls the Namek "Kamiccolo"; Piccolo gets irritated and affirms that he is still to be called Piccolo despite the merger. Piccolo retained his form as the reunified Nameless Namekian for the remainder of the Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Super series. He was then executed by Frieza after he sacrificed his life protecting Gohan. He was brought back to life with the Namekian Dragon Balls and resumed training, becoming much stronger and participating in the Tournament of Destroyers for the Super Dragon Balls, where he battles Frost in his final form. Piccolo proved to be more than a match for Frost who ended up cheating to beat Piccolo. Notably when Champa and Vados referred to him as a Namekian, Piccolo stated he was not a Namkeian - rather he was the reincarnation of Demon King Piccolo. Piccolo would go on to participate in the Tournament of Power for the fate of his universe. ''Dragon Ball GT'' The Nameless Namekian continues to appear as Piccolo throughout Dragon Ball GT. It is revealed that at some point before splitting into King Piccolo and Kami that the Nameless Namekian created a powerful set of Dragon Balls known as the Black Star Dragon Balls. This set of Dragon Balls was rendered inert by his split into Kami and King Piccolo, however they were restored when Piccolo fused with Kami and become the Nameless Namekian once more. The Black Star Dragon Balls were kept hidden in Kami's Lookout to keep them from being used as the side effect of using them was a threat to the Earth. However Emperor Pilaf discovered the existence of the Black Star Dragon Balls and intended to use them to rule the world, though Goku's interference resulted in the latter being turned into a child and the Black Star Dragon Balls spread across the galaxy. The search for the Dragon Balls eventually lead Goku, Trunks and Pan to M-2 and their battles with Dr. Myuu and Baby. Following this encounter, Piccolo rescues an unconscious Goten from a Baby-possessed Gohan and then attempts to fight him but was beaten with a single Kamehameha. Though Goku and company managed to find the Black Star Dragon Balls, they did not bring them back to their original spot, leading to the Earth's destruction. Piccolo decides to remain on the dying planet, knowing that his sacrifice would ensure that the Black Star Dragon Balls could never be used again. As a result, the Nameless Namekian died with the planet he had come to call his home. Power ;Manga and Anime Shortly before battling with Frieza on the Namekian homeworld, Piccolo fused bodies with a near-dead Namek known as Nail who cryptically referenced the Nameless Namekian by noting that if Piccolo had come in his "original form" he would have been much stronger and could have defeated Frieza (at least in his first form). In the manga, Grand Elder Guru believes that no ordinary Saiyan could defeat the Nameless Namekian, only a Super Saiyan. Guru stated the Nameless Namekian was a prodigy. Guru also stated that by splitting, his power was split in half between his two components. It is later stated by Krillin in the Imperfect Cell Saga that after fusing with Kami, Piccolo's potential was even greater than an unmastered Super Saiyan. One of the reasons why could be because Piccolo Jr. is stronger than his father/past-self King Piccolo, and grew much stronger fusing with Nail prior to Piccolo fusing with Kami. In addition, the cover for the manga chapter "The Risky Decision" depicts Piccolo and Gohan training with a Super Saiyan Goku, and after the three years, Krillin is in awe after witnessing his growth in power against Dr. Gero (a fight in which Piccolo dominates against him, despite the android draining him of his power earlier), remarking that "He's so strong... and he's not even a Super Saiyan!". It is revealed in Dragon Ball GT that the Nameless Namekian was powerful enough to create the Eternal Dragon Ultimate Shenron, who possessed power even greater than the likes of Super Baby Vegeta 2. ;Video games In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors, when Piccolo unifies with King Piccolo as the full Nameless Namek and thus gains his full potential, his power skyrockets to become so high that Piccolo states a fight against the fat Majin Buu would be an "easy win", and Super Buu states that even with weighted clothing on, Piccolo is stronger than he is. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, an alternate timeline is mentioned where King Piccolo fuses with Kami and becomes the Nameless Namekian once more, though with the evil King Piccolo as the dominant personality. The evil Nameless Namek creates an army of super powerful Mutated Namekians in order to conquer Earth, resulting in a war against his army and the Red Ribbon Androids. Later on Babidi and his forces invade Earth, resulting in a three way war between the Nameless Namekian's Demon Clan, the Red Ribbon Androids, and Babidi's forces that leaves most of Earth in ruins. However this timeline is later corrected by Frieza's race Time Patroller, Percel. Special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Finger Beam' – A basic energy attack fired from the index finger. *'Eye Lasers''' – A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. *'Magic Materialization' – A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. **'Dragon Ball Creation' – The Nameless Namekian was able to create his own set of Dragon Balls and his own Eternal Dragon. *'Telepathy' – This is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. *'Fission' – The ability for a single being to split into two different copies of himself. *'Super Namek' – The Nameless Namekian was a Super Namek until his Fission, after Piccolo fused with Kami, they became a Super Namek once more. *When reformed as Piccolo, the Nameless Namekian uses Piccolo's techniques. Movie appearances *''Dead Zone'' (seen briefly as the original version of the Nameless Namekian) *''The Return of Cooler'' (as Piccolo) *''Super Android 13!'' (as Piccolo) *''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' (as Piccolo) *''Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans'' (as Piccolo) *''Bojack Unbound'' (as Piccolo) *''Broly - Second Coming'' (seen briefly as Piccolo) *''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' (as Piccolo) *''Battle of Gods'' (as Piccolo) *''Resurrection ‘F’'' (as Piccolo) Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' (as Piccolo End) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (as Piccolo) *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' (as Piccolo) ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Nameless Namekian is mentioned in a quiz hosted by two Majin NPCs. In the quiz, the Nameless Namekian is referred to as Katas (though this may be an error/mistake given that it is the name of his father). Voice Actors *Japanese dub: Takeshi Aono and Toshio Furukawa (DBZ Episode 141 onward) *English: **Ocean dub: Scott McNeil **FUNimation dub: Christopher R. Sabat **Blue Water dub: Ethan Cole Trivia *In most flashbacks he appeared in during Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z, he eventually splits into two beings. *It is also implied in Supersonic Warriors that the Nameless Namek's full potential could only be unlocked if Piccolo Jr. fuses with not only Kami, but also with his father/past self, King Piccolo, as while Piccolo is the reincarnation of King Piccolo, he is not King Piccolo, to which Piccolo himself states though this would mean inviting evil back into his heart (but considering the ending, it is likely Piccolo could suppress it). According to this alternate version, the Nameless Namek was surprisingly capable of even surpassing Super Buu in power (although it still was not enough to destroy Super Buu). Also, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Piccolo has special dialogue with Piccolo Jr. and suggests merging with him, but Piccolo Jr. is not interested; However, if Piccolo Jr. wins, he will declare that he will only fuse with his father if the personality is based on him (similar to his fusion with Kami). *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Nameless Namekian is referred to as Katas in a quiz. Given that Katas is his father's name, there is a high probability that this is an error. It is possible that he was simply given the same name, much as King Piccolo's son is also named Piccolo. References Site Navigation pt-br:O Namekuseijin ca:Namekià Sense Nom Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameks Category:Orphans Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters